extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Fatimids
Shia|tech_group = Muslim|government = Caliphate|rank = Empire|tag = FAT|capital = Souss (2584) (until 973) Cairo (361) (since 973)|culture = Egyptian Arab}} General Information ' Fatimids' is a Shia caliphate that is playable from 909 to 1171, where it is annexed by Egypt. It can randomly be formed by rebels or an event from any of the three caliphates. See also: Abbasid, Egypt, Arabia Decisions Form Egypt Requirements: * Primary culture is Egyptian Arab * Is not the: ** European Union ** Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Arabia * Egypt does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 65 * Capital is Cairo (361) * Is not a subject nation * Is not at war * Owns the core provinces: Cairo (361), Rashid (362), Dumyat (363), Alexandria (358), Faiyum (359) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Egypt * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Egypt Region * Become Kingdom if Duchy * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Government changes to Despotic Monarchy * Randomly owned province with Egyptian Arab culture ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Arabia Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Colonial Nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Fatimid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -25% Mercenary Cost # -10% Cavalry Cost Ideas: # Tolerance in the Caliphate: +3 Tolerance of Heretics, +3 Tolerance of Heathens # Al Azhar University: -10% Technology Cost # North African Armies: +20% Infantry Combat Ability # Freedom of Thought: -10% Idea Cost # From Tunis to Egypt: +10% Global Trade Power # Turkish Troops: +15% Cavalry Combat Ability # Shia Caliphate: +1% Missionary Strength Ambitions: # -10% Ship Costs Category:Countries Category:Shia countries Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Caliphates Category:Empire (Rank)